


Batman the Matchmaker

by LockTheDragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kira Yukimura - Mentioned - Freeform, Lord of the Rings and Star Wars need more love, Lydia Martin - Mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Skittles, Tumblr Prompt, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockTheDragon/pseuds/LockTheDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wanted a quiet night of watching Han Solo shoot first. He ended up getting a whole lot more than that.</p>
<p>Prompt fill-“did you claim the tv room for a star wars marathon the same day i was planning to claim it for a lord of the rings marathon"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman the Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on tumblr and thought it was adorable so I wanted to write a one-shot for it. I don't know if there will be more to this universe but maybe some day

          College, for Stiles, ended up being way better than high school ever was. Whoever said that high school would be the best years of your life obviously failed at college. Yeah his classes were hard, but they were things he was actually interested in and fully motivated to focus on and do the work for. There was no need to revisit the History of Male Circumcision paper. Majoring in Criminal Justice with a minor in Psychology was more about real life application anyway, instead of a mythical “What if” scenario. Another bright side was that all of his classes weren’t until at least 10 in the morning. Which meant staying up late and sleeping in even later. It was _glorious_.

          Of course, his social life hadn’t gotten too much better since he started school because he was so busy enjoying lessons and losing track of time with things. But he’d made some friends! Or acquaintances. Whatever. They were the people in his study group for his Psychology of Personality course. It was pretty enlightening but the professor liked to give homework that you needed to find other, unnamed, books to help you answer. Using a group to figure the extra books out was just a smart idea.

          Anyway, he was still super lacking on actual friends. Or romance. It’s not like he went to parties. Going to a random party alone just seemed like a stupid idea, even if Lydia kept pushing him to go to one. She was at MIT and was his only friend. They’d been best friends since Freshman year of high school. He’d once had a crush on her but, once she’d stomped that into the ground, she’d told him he was the only person in their whole school that almost matched her intellect so he needed to get over her and should just help her study instead. The study sessions had ended up turning into a lasting friendship that Stiles knew would last forever.

          Of course, his lack of all social life meant that, on a Friday night, he was at the dorms where he lived instead of going to a club or one of the many parties that was going on. Because he had finished his homework earlier and had nothing to do he decided he should put the giant tv in the common room to good use. With this plan in mind he dragged his comforter, popcorn, boxes of candy, and his Limited Edition Box Set of Star Wars. He curled up on the couch after putting the first movie in (and first as in the prequel. It was only fair to do the movies in chronological order) and started munching on popcorn as the movie started.

          Suddenly the door to the commons slammed open and a tanned guy with huge dark brown eyes came in, looking around. He seemed to be pouting and Stiles couldn’t help but feel his stomach clench with how much he wanted to make that pout go away. Whoever this was, he was adorable and somehow hot like burning at the same time but that probably had to do with the puppy eyes combined with the obvious muscles under that tank. Actually, it was a Superman tank and Stiles felt his stomach clench tighter. Where the fuck had this guy been hiding in the dorms?!

          Puppy Eyes finally stopped pouting long enough to talk. Of course, Stiles had been hoping for a declaration of mutual lust but the actual words of “You took over the tv for Star Wars? I wanted to watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy tonight.” was pretty hot too.

          Stiles shook off some of his stupor and said, “Sorry, dude. I got here first.” He looked between the other half of the couch and the other boy and went ahead with his instincts. “You could always join me and we can watch Aragorn kick ass after?”

          Puppy Eyes seemed to think about that for a minutes before a bright grin appeared that made Stiles feel as if maybe the sun had come out. “Sounds like a good trade for me. My best friend, Kira, keeps telling me that I need to watch Star Wars. Been bugging me about it for years.” He flopped onto the open spot on the couch, holding out a hand for a fist bump as soon as he was settled. “I’m Scott.”

          Stiles smiled back and tapped their fists together. “Stiles. And yeah, that’s a nickname. Looks like you can finally tell her that you watched the series. And with such a connoisseur of all things Star Wars too.” He held out the bottom of his comforter because he noticed Pup….Scott shivering a bit. He was trying to be a nice citizen and share the warmth. It had nothing to do with the fact that it meant Scott would have to scoot closer to him in order to get under the fabric. The other boy gave him a crooked smile and scooted closer than even Stiles had planned. Their knees kept bumping together under the comforter and Stiles felt his face getting hotter each time he shifted and they would touch again. He couldn’t help his shifting, it was a byproduct of his ADHD, but he tried to hold it in because he didn’t want to bother Scott.

          As the movies progressed, Stiles turned his inability to move into non-stop commentary about the movies. But, and this was the best part of the whole thing, Scott liked it! He kept laughing and adding his own comments and thoughts about what was going on and by the time A New Hope rolled around Stiles knew he was crushing on the other boy. Hard. Which was sort of scary. How did you try to talk to a guy to see if he would be willing to go on a date with you? Or with a guy at all? How did social interactions like that WORK. He’d have to ask Lydia but he didn’t dare do it now, while they were still watching movies. Scott was RIGHT THERE and besides, he didn’t want to lose a single second with the tanned boy in order to text Lydia. Surely they would have plenty of other run ins, now that they knew each other was in the dorm?

          After Star Wars was over they switched to Fellowship. Because they were Scott’s dvds he’d been the one to get up and put the first movie in this time as Stiles had for all the Star Wars. This was different though because, when Stiles had sat back on the couch he’d always gone right back to his little spot in the corner of the couch. But when Scott sat down again, suddenly they were pressed together thigh to thigh, hip to hip. Stiles felt his naturally pale face flame and looked at Scott out of the corner of his eye. But Scott wasn’t looking at him or showing any sign of that he knew they were so close. Stiles bit his lip and turned back to the movie, trying to calm his pounding heart. It happened again, when they switched to Two Towers, Scott pressing back into Stiles’ space. And it wasn’t like Stiles could move. He was already in the corner. There was nowhere to go.

          It got even weirder when, during the scene where Gimli hit an Uruk-hai in the nuts with his axe and Stiles had jumped forward slightly with an excited “HAH!” he’d settled back again into his spot. But, this time, Scott had his arm over the back of the couch and Stiles could feel his head lay back on it. He blinked and shot up again, turning his head to look at the arm then at the, seemingly oblivious Scott. When his staring got no other reaction than a confused look Stiles slowly started to lean back into the arm. Of course, he got caught up in the action all over again and then Scott had to get up to switch to the last movie. Stiles could feel that time was almost up for the night and didn’t want it to end. There was still hours to go yet though so he pushed it out of his head.

          Scott settled back down, once again pressing into him with the added arm behind Stiles. But it had been going on for so long now that Stiles had barely paid any attention to it. It wasn’t even until half way through Shelob’s lair that Stiles noticed that the hand that had originally been relaxed behind his left shoulder was now gently playing with some hair at the back of his head. His hair was a lot longer than the buzz cut it used to be so and ended up being just the right length that Scott could play with it without Stiles noticing it for a long while. Of course, this was the last weird straw and Stiles spun around to face Scott who was, once again, staring at the movie as if it was the only thing he saw and couldn’t tell Stiles was glaring at him. Looked like he would have to go ahead and say it.

          “Scott, you know that’s my hair you’re playing with, right?” Scott didn’t answer, still watching the movie, but when Stiles punched him in the side (not as gently as he could have, really) Scott jerked his head around and raised an eyebrow at him. “Why, yes. Yes it is your hair.” And he didn’t stop. So here they were, staring at each other, while Shelob was having dinner and Scott continued to play with his hair.

          Stiles sighed, fed up with the game, and spoke up again. “So _why_ is your hand in my hair?”

          Scott’s eyes got big and innocent looking though a smirk had slid across his lips for a split second that Stiles almost didn’t see. “Why wouldn’t it be? Your hair is soft.”

          But he had seen it and he snorted, shoving Scott’s arm away. “Look, if you’re just trying to play with me right now then you need to leave.” Stiles even started to lever himself up off the couch but his feet got tangled in the comforter and before he could finish fighting it off, cursing under his breath the whole time, Scott grabbed a flailing hand and dragged him down again, this time moving on top of Stiles so he had to stay put. Stiles immediately started cursing him out and shoving but Scott was bigger and just settled in place, one hand moving to cover Stiles’ mouth. “Stiles, stop. Stop, please.” It was the please and the earnest eyes that made Stiles finally stop moving.

          “Good. Now, just listen. It wasn’t a game or anything. I do find your hair really soft. Look, I saw you walking into our dorm about a week ago and you were arguing with someone on the phone about how DC and Marvel were the best thing ever and I just…I knew I had to find some way to talk to you. You were so passionate about your opinion that I wanted to get to know you. So, when I saw you curled up in here, I decided to take a chance. I ran back to my room to grab my roommates dvd set and then came back here. All so I could finally talk to you, have an actual reason to. And….yeah that sounds kinda stalkery I’m sorry. But that’s it, I swear. I thought you were sexy and you knew all that stuff about comics and I couldn’t help myself. I understand if you don’t want me to ever talk to you again.” With that Scott started to lever himself up off of Stiles and was almost all the way gone before a hand grabbed him around the back of the neck and dragged him down into a hard kiss.

          Their teeth clashed at first but they were able to move enough and suddenly the kiss was perfect. Stiles let out a soft moan into it as Scott bit down on his bottom lip and he reciprocated before they had to stop for breath. “You should have just started with that, Scott. Just….no more trying to be subtle.” Scott nodded and gave him another crooked grin. “Good. I’m not that good at subtle anyway.” He then dove back in for another kiss and they didn’t come up for more than the occasional air break until they could hear the dvd main screen song circling over and over again.

          Stiles groaned, thudding his head back onto the arm of the couch. Looked like the night was over. Scott, on the other hand, just pressed a kiss to the pale expanse of skin in front of him before standing up. Stiles thought, for a wild moment, that Scott had only wanted a hot make out and now they would never talk again and he would never get to spend time with Scott again but that worry stopped as Scott reached a hand down and hauled Stiles to his feet for another kiss. 

          “You ready for bed? We can curl up in an actual bed and make out some more. We don’t have to do any more than that if you don’t want. Or even that much. It’s all up to you.” Stiles grinned and grabbed Scott’s hand as they started to pack everything up. “I think cuddling in bed and making out seems like the perfect plan before bed. We can hold off on the other stuff until after you’ve taken me on a date, right?” It was a bold question, and Stiles had said it hoping that it was ok and not presumptuous of him but he also had a little worry still that maybe Scott didn’t want a relationship with him.

          But then Scott just grinned. “Of course. I was already planning on asking you to have dinner with me tomorrow night.” Stiles smiled widely at that and gave Scott another hard kiss in reply before dragging his new boyfriend, and all their stuff, back to his room so they could have cuddles in a warm bed and a lot of even hotter kisses.


End file.
